


Harukaze Pianissimo

by bunnikaido



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many ways of falling in love. You sometimes don't even notice how or when it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harukaze Pianissimo

**Author's Note:**

> normal text - Fujigaya, _italic text_ \- Senga

A soft sound. The light dance of musical notes in the mellow summer-like heat, shooting like a walk in the beach. He didn’t want this moment to end, he wanted to remain there forever, under the trees, enjoying the warmth of the spring sunlight and listening to the bittersweet melody coming from somewhere nearby. He knew he should go back and continue working but he felt scared – he didn’t want to lose this peaceful feeling. He wanted to treasure this moment forever.

_He touched the piano keys carefully, just as if he was caressing the feathers of a bird. His eyes were closed, a small smile formed in the corner of his lips as he continued playing the melody; a melody that followed him in his entire life, a melody that he wanted to share with everyone. A melody, that could comfort him the moment he hit the very first key on his piano, that could turn his room into the only place he looked forward to be in until the day ends. His island of peace._

He didn’t know when he become addicted to that wonder, he just caught himself going to that place every day, sitting on a bench under the shadow of an old tree, listening to the melody that made him feel like he had arrived at home. If he had to compare it to something, it was just like the rain after long weeks of drought, just as refreshing as the wind that caresses him as he’s sitting there, lost in his thoughts. He didn’t know when it happened; he didn’t know how it happened. He just fell in love with the music, fell in love with whoever sat behind that piano. He fell in love with the raw feelings that the melody embraced and he knew there’s no way back from this feeling. He didn’t notice when the music stopped, nor that someone approached him. But then, he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful hazel eyes, lazy curls that framed his face, a face that had the gentlest smile he had ever seen. He shifted his gaze away shyly, and, god knows how thankful he was for doing so; the man’s voice was just like honey – sweet and sticky, like candy that never lost its flavour.

“I’m sorry for bothering you, but I have seen you sitting here multiple times. I’d just like to thank you for listening to my music. My name is Senga Kento. I’m more than glad to meet you.”


End file.
